muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 4017
Title mistake? Why is this episode titled "Telly becomes a Dog" when the synopsis says that is Baby Bear who is turned into a dog? As a matter of fact, I remember watching this episode, and was indeed Baby Bear who was changed into a dog, so Telly could have a pet dog. Is this just some huge mistake that has been overlooked, or is there a reason why the title is the way it is now? I have made the decision to not jump to conclusions, and ask about this before I make any edits.--Gonzofan (talk) 06:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :In cases like this, when it's directly contradicted either by a full rundown or, in this case, an official plot description, feel free to change. Max made the page but he tends to copy text from elsewhere, so possibly either the episode line parked on another page was "Telly becomes a dog" and he just didn't correct it, or he made a mistake when typing. Regardless, the page makes the error clear, so yeah, it should be fixed, and feel free to do so in any case like this (when it's an early season, where loglines may come from CTW archives but segments from a newsletter, ask first or leave it alone, but that's not the case here). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :And it was as I suspected. Way back, someone added episode descriptions to the Season 33 page, which Danny parked until someone could verify that they were correct, Talk:Season 33 (2002). Max copied that user's one sentence description but didn't notice that the synopsis he found contradicted it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:09, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Still seems odd to leave it the same on the episode list for the season. I was under the impression that these are official titles. It wasn't the plot description that had an error, it was the title.--Gonzofan (talk) 00:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::It's not on the episode list for the season; you corrected it already, which is fine. It's on the *talk page* (which Max tried to alter), so there's a distinction, and it should stay that way because that's how it was written and also as a lesson not to just cut and paste stuff parked there *because* we had to take it off the article because we couldn't verify it. These aren't titles, they are one sentence descriptions which a user made up (and why I was making a distinction between the official description and what this random user added years ago). Max stuck it there, because no episodes actually *have* titles, they're numbered, in the box there's a "plot" section and that's what you're talking about. In fact, almost all pages don't have an official source for the brief text used in "plot," unless for more recent seasons there's a title used in the online episode guides at Sesameworkshop.org or which show up in PBS guides. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC)